During manufacture of large machines, such as, for example, on-highway or off-highway machines, several tests may be performed throughout the assembly process. For example, tests, including electrical or mechanical tests, may be conducted to identify and correct any defects occurring within any of the various sub-assemblies, prior to integration with other components or assemblies. After assembly, additional and, oftentimes, final tests are performed to ensure the quality and performance of the machine before it is provided to a customer. Such post-assembly tests may include a road test, which may be carried out on the road or in the field in order to test various aspects of the machine during normal operation. During a typical road test, an operator may perform one or more machine tests, such as according to a written script, and record a pass or a fail for each test. It should be appreciated, however, that various inconsistencies may inherently occur with human operation and testing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,518 discloses a test system for simulating a road test of an automotive vehicle while measuring data relevant to performance of an engine and transmission of the automotive vehicle. Specifically, the test system includes an anchor for holding the automobile stationary, while a roller is engaged with a traction wheel of the automobile and is coupled to a hydraulic pump-motor. A hydraulic loop, interconnecting the hydraulic pump-motor and a reservoir, includes a flow control valve for controlling flow resistance within the hydraulic loop. As such, a typical load imposed on the engine and transmission, during normal operation, may be simulated. While the road test simulator may provide more consistent engine and transmission testing across a fleet of vehicles under ideal operating conditions, it does not offer the more accurate means of testing a vehicle provided by an actual road test. Further, the cited reference does not discuss means for testing various other aspects of the vehicle that are typically tested during a road test.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.